Tristeza
by MPR
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga no entendia el porque de su tristeza tan profunda,que le hacia pensar en morir....SasuHina Oneshot


Bien este es otro SasuHina Oneshot y de hecho esto es lo único que escribo jeje pro ahora estoy escribiendo un fic largo SasuHina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tristeza**

Hinata Hyuuga no entendía porque esta tristeza en su alma, tal vez era por no pasar el examen chunnin, o por fallarle a Kiba y a Shino o talvez porque a nadie le parecía importar el esfuerzo hecho.

"No tiene caso vivir así sin un sueño, un anhelo, solo quería que Naruto-kun me viera pero… solo…piensa en ella Sakura, Sakura siempre Sakura solo Sakura para él" pensaba ella lo que le hacia ponerse mas triste.

"Les falle a todos" eso era lo único que recorría su mente.

Ya no tenia deseos de vivir, ya no le importaba el mundo ya no… solo quería buscar la manera de… morir.

"Morir! Debería de morir después de todo no valgo nada, no sirvo para nada soy… una… cobarde" eso pensaba Hinata mientras se dirigía a la cima de las cabezas Hokage.

En su trayecto no saludo a nadie ni siquiera a sus compañeros o a su sensei. Había tomado una decisión y lo que hiciera hoy no valía la pena.

Subió y subió hasta llegar a la cima de las cabezas. Estaba decidida moriría ahí en la cima, caería desde ahí. Eligio ese lugar precisamente por eso la cima, lo que nunca pudo conseguir, al menos muriendo desde ahí la recordarían, tendría 5 minutos de fama.

Hinata se paro al filo de las cabezas no había vuelta atrás. "Es ahora o nunca" pensó.

Intentaba lanzarse pero sus pies no se movían; " Hinata no me digas que…hasta… para morir… te falta… valor".

-Hinata!- alguien grito- se puede saber que haces-.

Hinata volteo era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Al instante Hinata sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Caería, de hacho caía. Pero una mano tomo la suya era la de Sasuke. Cuando ella subió con la ayuda de Sasuke el le interrogo:

-Que hacías al borde del barranco?-

-yo…quería…esque yo…- ella no podía decirlo solo bajo la mirada

-bueno no importa , solo vamonos- dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, pero volteo a ver porque HInata se demoraba. Ella lo vio y vio al barranco de nuevo, y corrió hacia el barranco y salto. Uchiha no la detendría esta vez estaba segura, el no arriesgaría su vida para salvarla pero se equivoco. Sasuke salto tras ella. La mano derecha de el Uchiha se aferro al borde del barranco y la otra tomo la muñeca de la Hyuuga suicida.

-Que demonios tratas de hacer?!!- le grito el joven con rabia a Hinata

-yo…yo solo… quería terminar con…- decía ella

-tu vida!!- completo Sasuke aun gritando. Ella asintió, Sasuke la volteo a ver, ella lo veía con lagrimas en sus ojos blancos.

-Crees que con la muerte se resuelve algo!- le dijo Uchiha aun alterado, ella iba a decir algo pero Sasuke la interrumpió

-no lo hace Hinata y no puedo creer que tu hayas intentado matarte!!- le dijo aun más fuerte.

Sasuke empezó a subir con su brazo derecho. Apoyo el codo en el borde mientras la ojiblanco forcejeaba.

-No es necesario salvarme suéltame!!- le gritaba la Hyuuga

-No!!- grito el de vuelta

- suéltame!!-

-no! y no importa lo mucho que forcejees no lo haré- dijo decidido Sasuke.

Cuando los 2 subieron Hinata le reclamo:

-Porque?! Dime que tengo yo de valor para que me hayas salvado?!- pero Sasuke la abrazo y solo hizo eso abrazarla.

Hinata no aceptaba el abrazo, intento despegarse del cuerpo del Uchiha; pero lo brazos de el lo impedía, incluso la abrazaba con mas fuerza. Poco a poco la Hyuuga se fue adaptando al cuerpo y calor de Sasuke y al final le correspondió el abrazo, y lloro en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Porque tu tienes un valor muy especial, eres…- decía Sasuke.

Hinata no entendía porque decía eso, pues había olvidado su pregunta. Al momento de abrazar a Sasuke se olvido de todo: de Kurenai, Kiba y Shino, la opinión de su padre, las burlas de Hanabi… incluso de Naruto… y su indiferencia.

Continuo el Uchiha:

-…eres perseverante y valiente, intentas seguir adelante a pesar de lo que dicen de ti, tu eres muy especial Hinata sobretodo para mi- termino el joven y la separo de si.

Hinata lo miro extrañada – te quiero Hinata- confeso el y la beso, ella correspondió el beso…

Hinata Hyuuga no entendía el porque de esa felicidad en su alma; talvez porque logro pasar el examen chunnin esta vez, o por recibir el conocimiento de Kiba y Shino, o talvez porque hoy cumplía un año de noviazgo, noviazgo con su salvador… Sasuke Uchiha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que de nuevo me salí de la personalidad de Sasuke pero no importa amo esta pareja. Este fic lo escribí tiempo atrás y como hoy estaba deprimida decidí ponerlo aquí así ke ojala les guste

GRACIAS POR LEER nn


End file.
